checkmate
by elfofdeath
Summary: Bulma has a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she ignores. Bulma is Twenties as is Yamcha in this ,Vegeta is 24 Takes place after Trunks has come to warn them all about the Androids. Warning now has some smut in, some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Rating M:

Summary Bulma has a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach she ignores. Bulma is Twenties as is Yamcha in this ,Vegeta is 24 Takes place after Trunks has come to warn them all about the Androids.

There was so much work to do, she had so many demands of Vegeta to fix not only his armour, but to improve the Gravity Room. She had just built and remake his fighting androids. She had too much work to do, way to much. She sat in her lab trying to do it all, she had a pain in her stomach and her side and it had been hurting for a few days but she ignored it.

After all she had been worrying a lot lately and she had been stressed about her and Yamcha, as they had been fighting so much since he came back to live. After all he wasn't happy to find Vegeta was staying in her house and he couldn't deal with it. Why must he be angry? She was trying to help a guys without a home or a place to go, like she had helped Yamcha.

She grabbed herself in pain after thinking all these thoughts, she didn't think anything beyond stress was causing this but she was wrong.

Yamacha and Pu'ar had arrived at Capsule Corp. early on the evening. Yamacha had been at baseball practice because his coach made him go, he wanted to see Bulma make up with her. He hated that Vegeta was here, but there was no changing Bulma's mind, still Bulma's parents were out of town which meant he could spend time with Bulma without much interruption. Yamacha had a card key that let him in Capsule Corporation so he didn't have to keep pressing door bell to be let in. He ventured through the house seeing no signs of life, Pu'ar floated around looking concerned as well.

He knew she was working on some projects and he headed to her work lab.

She can't still be there.

He went into the lab and saw Bulma collapse of the floor she was clutching her side, but making no noise.

"Bulma!" Yamacha yelled

She didn't stir, there was no response from her at all. He knelt down and touched her face feeling her hot fever face.

"Pu'ar get me a phone, something is wrong." He yelled worried

"OK I will do that, don't move Bulma I heard that your not meant to unless the person on the phone says so." Pu'ar explained in her squeaky voice

"Right and don't panic."

Yamacha looked over her unconscious body, so pale, when Pu'ar returned with the phone Yamacha called the emergency operator.

"Hello my name is Yamcha I'm at the Capsule Corporation and my girlfriend she unconscious. She is holding he side and running s fever…" He explained in a panicked manner

"Calm down sir, we will send an ambulance straight away, do you know how to to place someone in the recovery potion?" The operator explained

"Erm no." He said worried

The operator explains and Yamacha followed directions, he sent Pu'ar in a shape shifted human form to the door guide the paramedics to Bulma position. The team brought their stretcher and some medical equipment. The medical team examined Bulma and placed her on the stretcher

"We need to get her to hospital asap. The way she is holding her side and her fever seem to indicate a ruptured appendix."

Yamacha looked shocked as he followed the medical team worried, they put oxygen on Bulma and as they placed her in the ambulance. Vegeta from the window spotted the scene seeing that woman getting placed in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on, he saw that weakling going in the ambulance as well. He tutted but yet he wondered deep down what happened to the woman.

Yamacha sat in the ambulance now with his hands on his head, he worried about Bulma's fate, would she die? They were going to take her to the operation theatre, he would have to wait in the waiting room, she lay there still the paramedics put an I.V tube in ready for her operation.

…

He sat in the waiting room as a doctor appeared looking tired from his long hours in the operation room.

"It was a long operation but we saved your girlfriend's life. We are taken her to a private room once she wakes up from the anaesthesia, you will be able to see her then she'll be in room 401. She'll be woozy weak and sleepily. We'll be giving her tea and toast please contact us if she vomits it up. After all that a common reaction to anaesthesia, but head up there we are taken her up to her room soon."The doctor said in a clam manner

The doctor left the room and Yamacha walked with his hands in his pockets thinking just how close he had been from losing Bulma, if he hadn't come and found her she would be dead.

…

Bulma woke up hearing beeping she looked around seeing a nurse smiling at her.

"What..what happened?" She said weakly

"Your appendix ruptured we removed the appendix and give you blood transfusion. You're in West City Hospital. Your boyfriend is waiting for you in your private ward."

"My appendix?"

Bulma began to shake, which the the waking up from the anaesthesia made her body do.

"I'm cold ..." She said weakly

The nurse nodded and got a warm blanket to put over Bulma. She felt warmer she stopped shaken as much, the nurse smiled.

"Right then let's get you moved to your room, there a nursing room on your floor, if you feel any pain or discomfort just press the buzzer and well come help

"Right." Bulma said in s haze

The movement was swift yet long, she saw Yamacha outside her room looking white from shock, she smiled tired as her bed was placed in her big room.

The nurse checked Bulma's blood pressure and vitals then left with a bow.

"I'll go get your tea and toast."

Bulma smiled she looked as Yamacha sat next to her with Pu'ar floating above.

"You look so white still Bulma, it's scary to think if I hadn't come to see you… you might have died."

Vegeta had searched for that woman power level but it was weak for hours almost fading away from this world, but it returned at a weak level. He floated outside her hospital window listen to all that was said.

"I didn't think that was the problem, I felt the pain but thought I was worried. I had so much work that I ignored what my own body was telling me...I did this.." She explained weakly

Yamacha kissed her head

"Bulma your fine now, just rest and heal, you had a big surgery. After visiting hours are over I'll get you some things from your house. What do you want?"

"Books... my magnetic travel chess game, you don't have to play with me.. I can play by myself it's to keep my wind occupied." Bulma explained weakly

"Right I'll get that later, I'll bring some clothes as well. "Yamcha offered

Vegeta had left the window, that woman in hospital because she ignored her body, she was ill because of all that work he gave her, he smirked yet deep down he felt something he didn't like. He'd faint he didn't know what happened to the woman and get that weakling to tell him.

Just after Yamcha talked the nurse came in with toast and tea, Bulma lay there as the nurse put it on a table just above her. The nurse move Bulma up in a delicate manner to get her sat up without pain.

"Here you go, if she happens to throw up let us know by pressing the buzzer, most people don't get that reaction, but there are people who can't handle anaesthesia."

Bulma smiled weakly as she began to eat her wood, she was grateful for it as she felt weak and tired, she wanted to sleep. She managed to keep her food and tea down but she closed her eyes soon after talking to Ymacha for a bit, she just couldn't stay awake anymore.

A/N I put a lot of my own experience with surgery into this, although mine was pre booked. I one of those people who can't handle anaesthesia. More Vegeta next chapter and Bulma will take a long time to recover from her surgery cause you don't bounce back from surgery straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yamacha had headed back to the Capsule Corporation after the hospital told him visiting hours were over. He was exhausted from not only waiting see how Bulma's surgery went but from how long he'd been there. The surgery on Bulma had taken most night due to her needing blood a transfusion and then she was in recovery for awhile before she was taken her to the ward she was in now. He gathered some belongs for Bulma, P. J's clothing, bushes, her books and games and collapsed on her bed.

"I'll see Bulma in the morning… " Yamcha yawned gently

…...

She was uncomfortable and kept waking the up and the nurses kept waken her up to take blood pressure and take other status.

She needed her beauty rest but she could get it because of everything. Hospital where the worse and she knew she would be here for awhile, she couldn't move herself and her wound was still open # it would take awhile to heal. Even if antibiotics worked and this was a clean and sterile era infections still popped up and they where making sure she didn't get one. Her parents where away she hoped Yamacha could get through to them and tell them what happened. He had left before she woke up she figured the hospital visiting hours where done. She looked at the white room board, knew no one would visit yet, the news wouldn't of gotten out. She lay waiting for company because the nurse never talked for long and she needed to occupy her active mind.

….

Yamacha rubbed his eyes seeing the time and got up and showered. He had clothes here to change into and he ran down the halls seeing the Saiyan in the kitchen steering down a cooking robot.

"I require food robot. I know you know how much I need. " He yelled annoyed

"There is no food to cook with."

Vegeta kicked the robot and Yamacha sighed

"I guess Bulma's parents didn't stock up before they left and with Bulma in the hospital she won't be able to order food."

"The woman's is in hospital I was wondering why she wasn't in her lab." Vegeta said annoyed "I'll guess I'll hunt for my own food." He muttered

Yamacha gritted his teeth

"Yeah it was all that work you made her do that put her the there, if you want food get it elsewhere! I'll be at the hospital helping Bulma out and keeping her company." Yamcha said sharply as he left the room

Vegeta give a harsh look.

"What is wrong with that woman? I saw her being place in that ambulance." Vegeta asked with a distance

Yamacha looked on in shocked

"Well her appendix ruptured.. If she hadn't ignored it then she wouldn't be so.. " He said annoyed himself

He walked out annoyed, Vegeta was the problem it was his fault, his actions and selfishness lead mostly to this. He acted like Bulma place was his when it wasn't. He wanted the bastard gone.

…...

Vegeta stood scowling he raised his hand ready to fire Ki into the back of the weakling but didn't and cursed himself. That bastard blamed him for the woman illness, maybe he did demand much of her but she was capable, any ways he didn't know what the big deal was. What was an appendix and how was she so I'll from it's rupture. Oh he knew of injures and how they healed but Saiyans didn't have appendixes. #

He would not be seen visiting the woman in public, he scout the area and ask her when she was alone about her illness.

…

Bulma we so happy when Yamacha came with her items she had been eating dinner when he came

"At least you're eating." Yamcha said softly

I'm so hungry, tired and weak it's strange." Bulma explained drained

"You had surgery that takes a lot out of person, your body needs to recover." Yamcha replied gently

"I know I know.. " Bulma replied

She sighed as she took her books out and her travel game of chess. She looked to Yamacha her face lacking any real colour and her eyes tired.

"Did you contact my parents? Do they know I'm here.?" Bulma asked concerned

"Yeah I got through, they are travelling home to see you as soon a possible, also I told everyone you where here they will visit you real soon."

Bulma smiled cheering up seeing everyone would be good even if this wasn't the best of situations to see someone in. After all everyone was training for the Androids that were meant to come in three years and it had only been a few months since that strange boy had come and warn them. She was a little annoyed that he had said nothing about this. However Bulma thought maybe this might not have happened in his timeline, she sat now looking to Yamacha holding her hand in his, Bulma looked to him now with a warm loving smile.

The two talk till visiting hours, after he left, Bulma played her mini chess game by herself, as she had no one to play with, so she usually thought about plotting to take over a fake kingdom using chess. However jut before she got ready to close her eyes she saw a shadow at the window, she couldn't get up to see what it was. However the window was open and she lay there scared for a bit. The nurses weren't going to come back for a bit unless she pressed the buzzer she went to reach for it, but as she did see saw Vegeta had come through the window, she looked to buzzer but then to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly

She looked at him from the hospital bed , he walked to her and observed her.

"That weakling said what you had happened, but I didn't understand what an appendix was, although I can't belief you humans still use such primitive methods to heal from injuries, if we were in space with one of those healing pods you'd be home working away."

Bulma sighed and pulled the blanket over her head to ignore him.

"Seriously Vegeta do you understand I almost died? I'm not going home for awhile, my wounds still open and I'm weak from surgery, also do you really don't know what and appendix is?

"No Never heard of it, seemed like we Saiyans don't have that, seems where better off without it, if this happened to a Saiyans we would kill them for such a weakness."

He noticed the way she hide away from him under a blanket, he found it amusing in a way.

"Oh I'm glad I'm not one of your race." She said tired

Vegeta picked up her magnetic chess game and spun it around, since the pieces where magnetised they didn't fall out of place.

"What is this thing?" He asked

Bulma lifted the sheet with a yawn.

" That is chess, it is an intellectual, strategical game, There is one one I can play with since well no one can match my skills." Bulma explained "I like to pretend I'm taken over a fake kingdom."

He looked at the game intrigued.

"You capture the other King and you win the game, that is checkmate." Bulma explained

She closed her eyes a little and Vegeta shakes her arms gently.

"Show me this game, I am intrigued.

Bulma sighed she placed it on her lap and reset the game, she looked to Vegeta and began to explain the pieces and what they could do and how they could move. Vegeta plays the game with Bulma, Bulma won every games. After all Vegeta was learning the game, he noticed the woman eyes closing during the game, he was frustrated he couldn't beat her even in a tired weak state.

"Hmm, you seem like you can't keep your eyes open. We will play this game again, I will continue to come at night after my training is done."

"Maybe you'll win some games when we play some more, I'm surprised that you picked it up fast though." She said yawning

She closed her eyes now and began to rest.

Vegeta closed the game which lid was large enough to not knock the pieces out of place. He had to admit this game was not to complex but beating the woman was hard, she was smarter then she acted or looked at times. He left the room before the nurses would return or that weakling or his friend came to see her in a few hours. He would rest and return to his training, as the androids would be coming in three years and he couldn't be distracted to much.

…..

In the morning Bulma sat with a smile as Chi-Chi dragged Goku into her room.

"There is no needles right, they are not going to inject me?" Goku asked worried

"Goku your not ill, now behave!" Chi-Chi replied angry

Gohan walked up to Bulma and pulled on her hand that had no I.V in.

"I made you a get well card." Gohan said gently

Goku looked on concerned, Bulma looked so ill, he had never seen her like this. He got out a box of strawberries as Chi – Chi took the card off Gohan and place it above Bulma on a shelve. Bulma smiled at Chi- Chi as she took a tube out and smiled as she sat beside her.

"I made you some soup, it will make you'll feel better as it is better then hospital food." Chi- Chi explained

"I got you strawberries." Goku added brightly

He handed her them and she smiled at both of them, Chi-Chi opened the soup which was still hot, Bulma took the soup and had it and she was had never tasted something so good.

"Oh wow your a great cook Chi- Chi."

Chi-Chi smiled as Goku put the Strawberries down on Bulma's lap.

"Isn't she?" Goku added

Bulma nodded as she finishing the soup, she talked to Goku and Chi-Chi and Gohan.

It was good to see them and eat some decent food. Still she wondered if Vegeta was really coming tonight to play chess.

Still after Goku and Chi-Chi left she closed her eyes and slept some more, the surgery had taken a lot out of her and all she wanted to was sleep.

When she woke up it was night time, she couldn't belief she had slept for so long, she hope her parents would come home and see her, she wanted to see them more then anyone. She wanted that comfort from her parents, she wanted to them to fuss over her. She looked at the window waiting for Vegeta arrival as playing with chess kept her mind occupied and she found that it strangely had stopped her from going stir crazy. She had no idea that she had already began to feel that way.

# 1: Bulma's wound has been stitch shut and is banged, she just means her wound is still a raw wound that could re open if she moved wrongly. After all a doctor said it takes around two weeks for wounds to heal.

#2 I figure the Saiyans don't have an appendix and aren't born with one like we are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Parents and the Game

A/N Some smut in this chapter, Vegeta is kind of a creep as well in this chapter

Night time came and Bulma waited up as long as she could, but she was a little disappointed when Vegeta didn't come, maybe his training ran over time, or maybe he didn't want to play again. she closed her eyes she wondered why she cared so much. It wasn't as if she liked Vegeta so much, he was annoying, but he was making an effort to be social with her at least. She guessed he was grateful to her for the things she did, though he would never speak it. However she knew that might not be true, sill as she got ready for sleep she heard steps in her room.

She opened her eyes seeing the warrior looking worse for wear, he seemed tired and cut to pieces by some animal.

"What happened, why are you hurt? "

"I hunted down my food since no one is around to cook it for me." Vegeta harshly explained

"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta , my parents will be back soon from there business trip to see me, they will buy food in." She explained lowly

Vegeta scoffed and back away from her.

"Wait your leaving?" Bulma asked tired

"Off course I'm not going to make you more ill by coming near you in this state,. Your weakling already blames me for your state." Vegeta said annoyed

Bulma frowned and wondered why Yamcha was blaming Vegeta for this, although she was working in things for Vegeta when this happened, so maybe that was it.

"Your coming to play chess again soon right? " Bulma asked curious

Vegeta raises his eye brow

"It almost sounds as if you want me to play with you." Vegeta commented slyly

"Off course I do, playing chess with you is a challenge and it'd keeping me from going crazy with boredom." Bulma explained gently

"You think I'm someone to entertain you" He retorted offered

"No!... no it's like that.." Bulma said in defence

She looked down weak, she closed her eyes with a sigh

"You challenge my mind no one's done that in years, take it as a compliment. It's obvious even if your not on my level of intellect you will soon beat me in the strategies that I put into the game." Bulma said very tired

"Then next time we play, will make the game of more interesting then." Vegeta offered "Maybe put an wager on it."

Bulma looked intrigued by his words, but before she could reply, he was gone. Bulma sighed and slept till her breakfast that morning when visiting hours came her mother rushed in.

"Bulma!" She cried

Her father followed looking guilty and worried., he looked at her medical chart on the bed to occupy himself.

"Oh honey how are you? We are so sorry we where away." Paunchy asked concerned

She hugged Bulma chest gently

"Mother, father you where on a business trip, it was important…" Bulma replied weakly

"Dear nothing is more important than you." Dr. Briefs said softly "You had a blood transfusion Intriguing ."

"Dad you're not a medical doctor." Bulma signed

He laughed as he sat down handing her flowers and a card

" It's get well presents." her father said awkwardly

Bulma smiled and held her things close with a smile, she knew her parents were trying to cheer her up and they must feel guilty for leaving her home alone. She was grateful to her parents though for coming home to see her now.

"Vegeta had been complaining there is no food in the house." Bulma explained weakly

"We'll buy food in, I knew that sweet man had a soft side." Paunchy said "Coming to see my daughter."

Bulma rolled her eyes a little at her mother but her mother ran her hand through her hair and smiled.

"Yamcha has been here more then him mother, he comes here every day." Bulma explained annoyed

"I know honey, he's having the day off today though, since we wanted to see you by yourself.

"Oh well maybe he can get a good rest, he's seemed tired from coming here every day to look after me."

Bulma looked as her mother messed with her hair, she stood up now and nodded to herself.

" I can't obliged your hair being this messy, I am going to sort it out. How is your wound healing?"

Bulma put her hand on her hair and sighed, she was sick of the afro look, so maybe a new look would do.

" Sure just straighten it out. The nurses said my wound its healing just fine however its not fully healed."

After hours together in which Bulma's mother straighten out Bulma's hair to it's long hair. Bulma's parents left her and promised to see her in again soon and buy their house guest Vegeta food. Bulma was glad that her parents had come and she was looking forward to not only to her chess game with Vegeta, but to seeing Yamcha. She was so happy seeing Yamcha and he paid so much attention to her, she was grateful he had found her and she was still here to appreciate it.

Still when the night came she held her chess game in anticipation. She wondered how he was going to make the game more interesting with this wager of his. When he arrived his wounds had been bound and came and sat down beside her. Bulma smiled at him, she was still tired and had the pain medication to settle some of the pain. He seemed less annoyed then yesterday and she smiled at him.

She opened the game and then asked.

"So you have a wager in mind for our game?"

"Well since I've been coming up with a master strategy to beat you." Vegeta said proudly "I came up with a good way to make this game even more interesting"

"Oh have you really come up with a master strategy and a wager tell me what you wager."

"Well if I win your against you and take your Kingdom from you, then I can take from you what I want." Vegeta suggested

Bulma smirked now at him intrigued by the idea.

"Then the same back at you Vegeta."

She seemed energised by the challenge of someone trying to beat her in chess, she looked into Vegeta's eyes now. They began to play chess together. Vegeta it seemed he had indeed got a solid strategy to outdo hers. They played for hours it seemed and since the nurses had stop coming into Bulma's room as much she didn't worry about them interrupting.

"Checkmate." Vegeta announced in his harsh tone.

Bulma looked on and indeed he had beaten her strategies and had won the game. Bulma frowned as she hated losing but she noticed Vegeta had gotten closer to her.

"Rematch!" Bulma demanded lowly

"Sore loser?" Vegeta asked teasing her

"Maybe but I want to see if I can't beat this new strategy of yours."

She reset her chess pieces and restarted the game.

"Taken down your Kingdom is tough woman, but once I take out your King again I shall claim the Queen of the Kingdom for myself as that what I claim in my victory"

Bulma looked to him in shock and noticed the way he touched her arm. She had to admit it put her off a little, well more then a little. She lost the game again because of his words and actions. Vegeta smirked as he picked up the King piece in his hand.

"I claim your Kingdom as my own." He said with a sly voice "Now to claim the Queen."

He leaned over her and placed his lips on hers with a laugh. Bulma couldn't move to stop him, as she couldn't risk her stitches reopening, he moved away from her now and put his hand on her face.

"Vegeta ? What are you doing? I have a boyfriend." She asked annoyed

"You are the Queen of the Kingdom I just destroyed." He explained "You think I care if your with the weakling or not this was our wager no backing out.

"You know I wasn't serious about that whole Kingdom thing, it just something I made up personally to make this game interesting. I know the wager was something I agreed to I didn't think this is what you wanted" She said yelling

He laughed again at her.

"It dose make it more interesting though don't you agree?" He asked lowly

He kissed her again and put has hand into her now long hair, she had taken out that stupid curly afro out it seemed, she looked better without it. Still when she lifted her arms weakly grabbing him to try and stop for a moment.

" Stop this!" She managed weakly "I don't understand why you are kissing me."

"I want you woman, why do you think I've been so nice to you and come here to see you." He asked sarcastically

She held him still with a look of shock, she looked into his black eyes, twice he had kissed her by force ad she searched for deeper meaning to his words.

"You wanted to find out about my injuries, to play chess." She replied

He chuckled now again, his fingers running down her face.

"Come now woman don't be stupid, I made excuses to be around you lately. You caught my eye give you all that work so that I be closer to you."

Bulma felt her pain killer taken effect on her so she relaxed down, he leaned into her kissing her with passion. She held his arms finding herself not fighting back the kiss he give her. Vegeta knew the woman couldn't move her body well due to the way the humans patched up her wounds, so he was gentle in the way he kissed her.

'What am I doing?' Bulma thought

She looked as he moved away from her mouth now, she let go of him and she smirked at him. Vegeta caught her smirk and cupped her face.

"Looks like you want passion from me, dose your lover not give it you you?" He asked intrigued

Still he would make he would make her wait for that passion, he walked toward the window and she held her blanket tired, although when she was sure he was gone she began to cry until sleep over came her.

When Bulma woke up she saw Yamcha stroking her face, she felt guilty about her avtion last ngiht, for enjoying the kiss from Vegeta and it had been so long since she had passion.

"Hey tired one I brought you some fresh strawberries." Yamcha said softy

"Yamcha! She kissed him now

"Wow I should bring you strawberries more often." He said amazed

"Hey Yamcha come down here" She said softly in a whisper

He lowered himself down toward her intrigued

She blushed a little now toward him, she did crave some passion from Yamcha and she had one thing in mind. She kissed him now and Yamcah leaned into her more, she moved her blanket off her carefully. Bulma looked to Yamcha now, she took his hand in hers.

She kissed him some more and moved her night gown up a little, she didn't have on her P. J's bottoms as all, she was exposing her banged up wound a little to him. Yamcha enjoyed the kiss, Bulma wanted to make up for last night actions, she and Yamcha had been fighting before this, she hadn't wanted to touch him because of it, Now this was different, she could get some passion from Yamcha, not full on sex of course.

"The nurses won't be coming in, and I've been here so long already."

Yamcha blushed a little at Yamcha's words she was sat up a little, he ran his hand over her thigh. She loved Yamcha, so why had she kissed Vegeta back last night. Still she sighed as Yamcha hand touched her pants, she grabbed his hand now to encourage him.

"Are you sure you want this in the hospital? He asked worried

"Yamcha please, it makes it more fun." She begged a little

His finger pushed passed underwear, he didn't remove them encase he hurts her by doing that, Bulma kissed Yamcha now, he pushed his finger and out of her entrance, she tried to stop her moans but Yamcha could here her whimpers.

"Yamcha!" She called out

Yes she needed this, she tried not to moved as she was overcome by an orgasm, she lay back now as Yamcha removed his finger from her. He stood up then washed his hands in her bathroom. He came back and sat beside Bulma holding her hand. Bulma smiled at him.

"Are you OK?" Yamcha asked

He didn't dare touch her wound, but she nodded at him.

"Yeah off course Yamcha."

She smiled with a sigh, she lay back holding his hand, she wish she could do something back with him, she wished she didn't have to convince him into giving her what she wanted.

"When I'm fully better, I'll replay the favour you just give me." She replied with a winked

…...

Bulma slept in satisfaction till she heard the footsteps in her room, she opened her eyes tired. She saw Vegeta looking down at her, he seemed very unhappy as she opened her eyes. He sniffed there air and moved her blanket up off her feet and up toward her chest.

He seemed to be looking at something, she then realized what it was and put her legs together.

"What are you looking at pervert?" She asked

"Hmmm you really wanted passion and satisfaction didn't you?"

"I still hold a claim to the Queen before me, I will until she defeats me in chess again.." He chuckled

He got out the chess game and put it on her lap.

"If you beat me to relinquish my claim then try and win. However if I win then I'll make you feel more satisfaction then that weakling can give you."

Bulma looked shocked now and blushed a little as she set the game up. She played an aggressive game with Vegeta, he was clam and collective eyeing her up every now and then, his hand running along her exposed thigh. He moved his pieces slowly on the board, his hand going up as he leaned into her and the board.

"So close to checkmate woman, are you even trying to win?"

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled

Bulma felt he hand moving up and up, he was sure his victory was well assured.

"I can smell it the air you know, t why I know you made that weakling give you what you craved from me. "

Bulma knocked the chessboard away from her now and Vegeta grinned at her.

"Enough of this!" Bulma yelled at him

"Indeed, since you didn't win this game and you forfeited the game..." Vegeta explained

Bulma grasped as his finger entered her, she had to admit it since Vegeta had been with her at Capsule Corp her hate had been a false. He was cute in a way and she had wondered what it was like to be him every now and then. What it would be to be with him? She didn't protest his touch this time, she had only ever fought with Yamcha and she fought with Vegeta but their fights were different, maybe she wanted him.

Vegeta notice her lack of protest and smirked and leaned in to her and kissed her.

"Hmm has the Queen give into her new King?"

She moaned a little his name in response to his touch below, he was still gentle as he could be, she was hurt and he didn't want her hurt more and have her away from the work she did so well for much longer. She fixed the gravity room and it was the key to his accession.

When she called out his name in passion, he merely licked his finger afterwards and kissed her lips, she kissed back this time and they kissed with a passion.

The would be King of an Empire, the soon to be Queen of her Empire united in a secret passion that they both wanted to share, but couldn't share fully just yet.

"When your healed woman I will take you fully, look forward to it." Vegeta said as he back out.

"Come play chess still though, we can still do something while we wait for me to be healed." She suggested seductively

He nodded and headed off, Bulma laid back now and then she blinked. She knew then she didn't love Yamcha anymore if not then she wouldn't allow Vegeta to do that to her so willingly.

'Damn.'

Next chapter Bulma Vegeta and Yamcha interact.


End file.
